A Letter From Heaven
by ProngsNargles
Summary: This is a Letter from Fred to George after Fred reaches heaven. It is written to help George cope up with Fred's death. It has a little humor in it.


Hey Georgie,

How are you doing there bro? I have finally reached where we had dreamt of reaching together one day. It feels odd being alone, without you. Like I am half a person. But I guess I'll have to manage. I hope you will do fine too. This place is bloody brilliant. Everything is white. I met all our old buddies here. Dumbledore was standing at the gates to welcome me. All dressed in white robes, handsome as always. He welcomed me with his odd mental words, like when we returned to Hogwarts after our holidays. I didn't understand a thing. Hahah...don't worry, see I am just the same even here, can't get in more than what I feel is needed. He has a sister you know, Ariana. A real sweetheart. She showed me around this place. I met Harry's mom Lily. She is one amazing woman. I guess our little Ginny is going to be like her when she grows up. She treats me like her own son. But guess who I met after that. Our dream stars. Our very own Marauders. Prongs is as cool as the rest. Obviously we don't count Wormy anymore. He isn't here anyway. Told you he would land up in hell. You owe me 20 Galleons for that. Better put it into my Gringotts vault. No cheating. I can hex you better from here. Padfoot and Prongs remind me of 'us'. Moony is a lot more cooler here too. With all the burden off his shoulder he can laugh and play pranks freely now. He doesn't look haggard at all, no scars on his face anymore, all his wolfy nature gone. Dobby is a real sweetheart as always. Creevy doesn't take pictures any more. Phewwww... Moody is still on about constant vigilance. We just ignore him. Hedwig is always flying around our heads like a pretty angel. Cedric gets all the girls here too. Damn him. But he is great company. Tonks welcomed me with her famous 'Wotcher Fred'. Her bubblegum pink hair looks so cool with those white robes. Yes she is still a Metamorphmagus here. Finally guess who I met. Old bat Snivellus. Yes he is in Heaven, can u Believe that? But I learnt here that he was on our side ''Always''. When he first came walking towards me with his old swagger wearing white robes I burst out laughing. Snape and white? But it suits him better than black. He is still annoying at times though. The Marauders and I still pull pranks on him. You should've been here. They have twice the Mischief in them than we have. They truly are the lords of Mischief. Enough about this place though. I need to convey some important messages to you. Firstly please take care of Mom and Dad. They will try acting strong but they really aren't, I know. Ron and Ginny have taken my departure really badly too, look after them please. Bill, Fleur and Charlie are still in a state of shock, whack them on their heads and tell them I'm really gone. Just kidding. Take care of that lot too. Percy,hmmm. I know you are blaming him for my death. He is doing the same, blaming himself. He has taken it the worst, so please I know this will be hard for you, but he isn't a prat anymore, take care of BigHead Boy. Finally two more people, Harry and Hermione. They are putting up a face and trying to act cool to help the rest come out of it but they are very badly hurt. Harry can destroy Voldy but he is a real softie when it comes to things like these and Hermione, that darling, she has a very big heart. Just a thought that crossed my mind since I was speaking about Harry. I just got to know that he had a good visit here and then returned to earth again. That guy has been saved from death so many times that I can't even count. What does he have? Hocruxes? Haha… Ginny will have a tough time getting rid of him if she has to. But I hope she doesn't. They love each other so much that I wouldn't ever want them to separate. Btw there is some good news. Ickle Ronniekins and Miss. Hogwarts: A History have finally got together. Another relief. I have to leave now George. Just have one last thing to say. This is more important than anything else. Please take care of yourself and my Angie. I know she will be happy with you. Don't try to come to me. They need you more there. We will meet at the right time again. Well it's not really Goodbye after all now, is it? Be Strong. I Love you and will Stay with you 'Until the Very End.' I wanted to say 'Always' but Snape gets grumpy when anyone steals his famous dialogues. Bye until then.

Love Freddie


End file.
